Lionpaw's Courage
by MauMoon
Summary: After her sister Silverpaw had been taken by twolegs, Lionpaw sets off to go save her, and learns what it truly means to have courage.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **(Cats of the Clans)**

MoonClan

 **Leader** Sparrowstar- Golden tom with green eyes

 **Deputy** Bluefang- Blueish grey to with green eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

 **Medicine cat** Bristlewind- Light tabby she-cat with unusual hazel eyes

 **Warriors (She-cats and toms without kits)**

Redfoot- Red tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Shinepaw

Crowshade- Black tom with subtle stripes and green eyes

Sandscorch- Lanky flame colored tom with amber eyes

Blackwing- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Breezetail- Light grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Dewleaf- Dark grey tom with green eyes and lighter paws

Ashgaze- Silver, white and mottled grey tom with green eyes

Ivyleaf- Glossy brown she-cat with large ears and green eyes

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Queens (She-cats carrying or nursing kits)**

Blossomwind- Small grey she-cat with dark russet flecks

Mother to Leafkit, Icekit and Greykit

 **Elders (Retired Warriors and Queens)**

Larkfur- White tom with a greying muzzle

Nightnose- Black she-cat with amber eyes and a pale grey nose

RainClan

 **Leader** Waterstar- Silvery blue tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy** Softnose- Brown and white tabby she-cat

 **Medicine cat** Hailclaw- Big speckled grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Drizzlepaw

 **Warriors (She-cats and toms without kits)**

Sweetflower- Pretty red she-cat with green eyes and a cream belly

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Slatefang- White she-cat with unusually long teeth

Cherrytail- Reddish brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail

Dawnmist- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Berryfrost- Yellow tom with striking blue eyes

Tadpolefur- Small black tom with grey speckles

Creekpool- Dusky grey cat with blue eyes

Doemoth- Cream furred she-cat

Shadefish- Dark grey tom with green amber eyes

 **Elders**

Greybelly- Grey tom with one eye

Mottledpelt- Mottled brown she-cat

MapleClan

 **Leader** Brightstar- Grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Deputy** Wasptalon- Dark grey tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat** Curlyfur- Tan and red she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

 **Warriors (She-cats and toms without kits)**

Squirrelear- Fluffy ginger tom with amber eyes

Featherdrift- White she-cat with light green eyes

Cloverwish- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Amberfur- Light ginger she-cat with a white belly and green eyes

Sleekraven- Dark grey tom with clear blue eyes

Bearclaw- Big brown and white tom with blue eyes

Paleleg- Pale cream tom with white paws

Cinderwing- Blueish grey she-cat with green eyes

Pigeonfur- Small pale cream tom with amber eyes

 **Queens (She-cat's carrying or nursing kits)**

Dappleleaf- Small brown and white she-cat with pretty green eyes

 **Elders (Retired Warriors and Queens)**

Tigerstripe- Dark tabby with yellow eyes

Ravenwing- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

DuskClan

 **Leader** Goosestar- Lanky white and brown tom

 **Deputy** Tinyfur- Small brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

 **Medicine cat** Patchpuddle- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors (She-cats and toms without kits)

Cloverleaf- Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Fernmist- Pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jaggedclaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Wildblaze- Dark tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Snowfur- White she-cat with green eyes

Redrose- Dark red she-cat with a long silky tail

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Snakebite- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Ashfire- Light grey she-cat with blotchy stripes

Hollythorn- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens (She-cats carrying or nursing kits)**

Needletail- Silver she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Carrying Snakebite's kits

PetalClan

 **Leader** Glowstar- Light golden she-cat with white ears and tail

 **Deputy** Flowerheart- Grey she-cat with black paws

 **Medicine cat(s)** Flickstorm- Light ginger tom with darker streaks and yellow eyes

Lilybloom- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors (She-cats and toms without kits)**

Grasstail- Grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Skysong- Brown and grey tom with blue eyes

Ripplecloud- Dark grey tabby with green eyes

Twigclaw- Grey tom with blue eyes

Violetmoon- Small black she-cat with green eyes

Antseed- Small brown tom with white paws and a white belly

Firelight- Flame colored she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens (She-cats carrying or nursing kits)**

Smallwing- Cream she-cat with a brown muzzle

Mother to Jaykit and Shadekit

Frecklenose- Light brown she-cat with a spotted nose

Mother to Yellowkit and Sootkit

 **Cats outside of the Clans**

 _ **Rogues and loners**_

Rain- Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Rash- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Pine- White she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes

Timber- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Dolan- Black tabby with amber eyes

Pitch- Pure black tom with dark amber eyes

Marody- Dark brown tom with grey undertones and amber eyes

 _ **Kittypets**_

Jewel- Long haired white she-cat with light amber eyes

Percy- Orange and white tom with dark blue eyes

Robin- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Alex- Plump brown tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

_The forest was disturbed. The natural_ quiet was pierced by twoleg voices. Four of them, all male, big, tall and fur-less. They lumbered through the forest almost as noisily as badgers, their heavy armored paws scaring prey into their burrows and trampling plants. The twolegs carried silver nests with cool mesh walls under their front legs, and held some more in their hairless front paws. The false scent of fresh-kill wafted from the inside.

The leader of them, the tallest one, grunted a command to his comrades, and lifted a pink paw to point at the trees. Obeying their leader, the smaller twolegs went to work. They scattered, dropping the silver nests in the forest's greenery. Leaves closed silently over top of the traps, hidden from the creatures that lived in the forest.

The twoleg yowled some more to his Clanmates. They stopped what they were doing, retracting their paws from the ground. They padded back to their leader, their eyes trained on him as he spoke.

He pointed to his monster, a large white thing with big black paws and dimmed yellow eyes, that he had left sleeping many fox-lengths away from his small group. The twoleg grunted more instructions, then his Clanmates padded over to the monster.

They opened its side and reached into the massive dark hole that was its belly, and retrieved more mesh traps. Clouds began to roll into the once clear blue sky, and the lead twoleg grumbled angrily.

One of his smaller Clanmates, a young twoleg with a dark face mewed to his superior, pointing to his silver traps that were set ready to initiate a capture. Soon, the other two finished and padded over to their leader.

Squirrels chattered anxiously above the twolegs' heads in the safety of their tree homes. The clouds grew heavier and fatter with rain, and the twolegs clambered into their monster. A cool drop of rain fell from the sky.

The monster's eyes flickered brightly as it awoke to its twoleg passengers, and with a low, mighty roar, the monster pulled away to run away from the forest, leaving a rancid black cloud behind it.

The rain started as a light drizzle, then escalated to a hard, swift pounding torrent. Water fell heavily through the top of the tree's leaves and collected into muddy puddles. The twolegs were long gone after the rain had stopped, and their scents had been washed away without a trace.


End file.
